Sept Timeline
Feel free to edit this time line, just please keep entries brief and related to the Sept of the Looking Glass. This is all public information. * Keep in mind people come and go, and their absences should only be explained here if permission has been granted (or they jot it down themselves). As stated in Idle PCs, if a character becomes idle, feel free to assume they have left the city for unspecified reasons. 2004 August * Nicholas Grey arrives on Adren Challenge, which is ultimately successful. Returns to Sept of Fire and Ice to gain rank, then returns to Looking Glass and performs Chiminage for permanent stay. 2005 January * Grey Incorporated opens to the public. Kennedy Parker joins the sept and the company as Nicholas' executive assistant. March * David Green joins the ranks at Grey Incorporated after a falling out at his last job in Denver. 2007 July * Nicholas Grey is deemed Beta of the Glass Walkers. 2008 February * Rommy Akana arrives, performs Chiminage. April * Rommy Akana becomes Sept Warder after challenging and defeating several opponents. June * Rommy Akana challenges Adam West for Arm of the Goddess, and officially becomes the male Elder of the Children of Gaia. September * Sept Alpha Carlos Trujillo accepts Rommy Akana's challenge for Adren, which is ultimately successful. The two become close friends. * Caitlyn Evans joins the ranks at Grey Incorporated. 2009 March * The Recurrence. Garou of the Sept are killed, scattered, or leave to collect help. Before his death, Carlos Trujillo officially declares Rommy Akana as Sept Alpha in front of several witnesses. Nicholas Grey takes up the mantle of Walker tribal elder at Marcus Lean-Arm's death. * Caitlyn Evans is sent off to gather contacts and recruit Garou for the sept. April * Lingering Garou leave the Sept as an act of emergency to gather help. Rommy Akana and Nicholas Grey remain behind with some spirits to ensure the protection of the Caern. * Local Vampire Prince Aaron Godwin appears to Rommy Akana and offers him a deal (more an ultimatum): Leave the Vampires alone, and the Vampires won't destroy the Garou. Rommy grudgingly accepts. * David Green leaves the Sept on an extended business trip to gather contacts for Grey Inc. June * Fera begin showing up all over. This includes (but is not limited to) Trudy Riddle and Sebastian Reed, who unwittingly discover Sebastian's previously unknown little sister, Marian Jallas. * Rumors begin of mysterious men in black abducting people throughout the city. Actually finding information on this subject is difficult enough to leave people unconvinced they are anything but rumors. * The Starcaller shows up out of nowhere. July * Lost metis cub WhiteOut is liberated from Black Spiral Dancers by Aaron Godwin and eventually turned over to the Sept. * Deals with Hamilton Enterprises fall through, ending in a show of force at Grey Inc. Nicholas Grey uncovers information that it's a pit of Wyrm. * The War-pack Igni Ferroque ("By Fire and Steel"), headed by Urick Garret, arrives in Crystal Springs. Ishmael Chavez, an itinerant pack member, travels back and forth between Crystal Springs and his obligations at the Sept of the Green in New York City. * The Mokole Matthew Dural arrives. His motives are largely unknown. * David Green returns to the Sept and to his job at Grey Inc. * The attempted removal of a long-lost fetish from Marian Jallas does not go precisely as planned. The two pieces of the fetish were stashed within a warding/containment rite inside Grey Incorporated by the Starcaller. * Nicholas Grey seeks to make a deal with Hamilton, and winds up half-dead in a dumpster. Unbeknownst to him, a bane talen is slipped into his chest while he's out. * Jocelyn Reynard arrives in Crystal Springs. August * Odd marks start appearing in the forest near the western edge of the bawn, resembling a large animal's territory-markings but lacking any discernible scent. The fact that some of them are in stones is also somewhat odd. ** Rommy Akana strikes a deal with Matthew Dural, the first Mokole he's ever met. * It becomes known that Spirals are trying to build a hive in the city after a pair are captured and tortured into giving information by Nicholas Grey, Kennedy Parker, and David Green. * Nicholas Grey proposes to Kennedy Parker. September * Nicholas Grey, previously having been Tainted by having a bane-talen crammed into his chest cavity, is purged by Desmond Richter and the Starcaller. * First Kennedy Parker and then David Green are mysteriously kidnapped, but are subsequently released (or broke free in the latter case) without anything further coming of it. The fact that both were stashed in bodybags and had a number scratched into their backs strongly suggests the two events were related. * The Mage Rhianna Byrne approaches Nicholas Grey with something of a mutual-benefit proposal. * Branwen Wilde and Kristian Holt offer their ranch as a neutral safehold for all supernaturals to gather. October * Charlie Townsend joins the Sept. * Caitlyn Evans returns to Crystal Springs. * Sidney Blake joins the Sept. * Wyatt Everett joins the Sept as a cub. * Nicholas Grey is added to the kidnappings, with related accoutrements. * Starcaller kidnaps Marian Jallas and makes her put the fetish back together. It is fixed. * Sidney Blake and Nicholas Grey make plans to go locate more of the fetishes. * Rommy Akana and Nicholas Grey agree on 'Bawn Day' and joint Guardianships. * Dimitri Phoenix arrives in town and moves in with Charlie Townsend. His status as kin remains unknown. November * Nicholas Grey and Kennedy Parker are married on the 5th. (Remember, remember...) * An old acquaintance of Rommy's, Sylvia Harris, makes her way to Crystal Springs, although her intentions may not be so friendly. * Rommy Akana, Heather Akana, Sidney Blake, and Noisemaker successfully pack under Hummingbird (Evin) and recreate the Guardian Pack as Onslaught. * Nicholas Grey, David Green, and Desmond Richter form a Jaybird pack, First Watch. Using the Dies Ultimae Bonding Rite, Kennedy Grey gets to join in the fun as well. * Emily Porter arrives in Crystal Springs and extends an offer of her aid to the Sept. * Rena Akana arrives in Crystal Springs. * Dimitri Phoenix completes his first Christmas album. December * Wyatt Everett, Danielle West, and Olivia are headed out to the bawn when they run into a hostile wolf fomor. The creature is killed with minimal injuries to the Garou. 2010 January * A human reporter, Louise Marquette, is clued in about the Garou and other supernaturals, as a result of a veil breach that involved Sidney and Nicholas. * Dead joins the Sept. * A mysterious child manages to infiltrate Grey Inc and causes a security panic. * Kennedy Grey gets kidnapped by agents of Hamilton. She is eventually rescued by Urick Garret and his pack, as well as Jason Bard, when the group assaults the building campus (and blows some of it up). * In light of the kidnapping and security breach, Nicholas tells sept members to find temporary shelter away from Grey Inc. while it appears that the sept folk (and him) are being targeted there. * The Garou of the sept hold a moot. Wyatt (a cub Talesinger?!) tells the story of the wolf fomor fight from the month before. * Dimitri Phoenix leaves town to explore the US. * Rommy Akana's father, Beren, visits the Sept with his pupil Iolani Carmichael. February * Jocelyn Reynard is stabbed in a mugging incident, but survives thanks to the quick actions of Wyatt and David. Beren, Rommy's father, heals the kin more fully later, while Dead discovers the accident led her to develop the ability of astral projection. March * Black Spiral Dancers attack on the anniversary of the Recurrence and are defeated by Nicholas, Kennedy, Wyatt, Urick, Olivia, Jason, and Cordelia. * Wyatt Everett clues in his parents about the Garou. It doesn't go well, but it could have been worse. * Jocelyn Reynard discovers the location of the Red Talon Silent Circle Fetish. * Beren returns to the Sept of the Big Wave after preparing Rommy for his final Martial Arts test (which Rommy is still working on). April * Trudy Riddle steals the Silent Circle Fetish from Aaron, with Jocelyn acting as a distraction. * The Winter Park condos are opened as a safe living complex for kin and Garou, along with a safehouse in the basement. * The Grey Inc living area becomes the tribal haven of the Glass Walkers. * Wyatt Everett completes his Rite of Passage and becomes Flies-with-the-Light-into-the-Darkness or Firefly * Nicholas Grey discovers Aaron had ghouled Jocelyn, and she's shortly Cleansed by Cordelia Moriarty. * Dimitri Phoenix releases his first US album while abroad. May * Rommy, Nicholas, Wolfmother, Emily, Wyatt, Jason, and Dead fight off a fomori invasion on the bawn near the Caern. June * Marian Jallas leaves the city to find her brother and complete her training. The Tooth and Claw arena goes on without her, but falls into disrepute as squabbles erupt between administrators, gang lords, and politicians bidding for power. July * Marian Jallas returns to the city a fully ranked Bastet, but is otherwise preoccupied fixing the damages caused by her absence for the next several months. August September October *Lena Doyle becomes known as kinfolk during a BSD attack thwarted by Jericho Nichols. She is promptly hidden away and schooled in kin-ology. *BSD activity increases, now also putting Rena Akana at risk. Rommy Akana is unsurprisingly displeased. *David Green claims Beta in Nicholas Grey's absence, and challenges Dead for Adren. November * Rommy Akana officially declares Sorrow's End Children of Gaia territory and reminds the sept that the area around the Ranger Cabin is also Gaian territory (but everyone is welcome at either provided the proper respect is shown). * Dimitri Phoenix returns to Crystal Springs just in time to release his second Christmas album. He resumes schooling. Thanks to the loose tongue of Dimitri's satyr companion during a feat of drunken debauchery, rumors begin to circulate that Dimitri's family has a 'wolf' fetish. Thankfully, the oddness of this rumor does not hurt album sales. *Dotsero Orphanage Charity Auction is sponsored by Jocelyn Reynard with aid from Rena Akana and Lena Doyle. It is a success. December * Marian Jallas finally resurfaces again after getting the Tooth and Claw in order. Her newfound Bastet gifts were quite helpful. * Vinaya Zev arrives at the sept. * Rommy Akana challenges Yi of the Sept of the Quiet Sun for Athro, as she is the only Athro who knows him well enough. * Ishmael Chavez returns to the Sept after an extended stay at the Sept of the Green in New York City. He is currently crashing with Urick and his kinposse.